Empire
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: There was something about Tea Gardner that sparked Seto Kaiba's interest. Something odd...
1. Red Light

**_Empire_**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: There was something about Tea Gardner that sparked Seto Kaiba's interest. Something odd._

_A/N: Here's something for you all while I work on my other yugioh fic, 'Porcelain'. Oh and if I add or change things (that are not in the manga/anime) it's because this is a fanfic. Please read and review! and I don't own Yugioh. thanks. _

* * *

Chapter 1: Red light

**_-Thousands of years ago (The time of the Pharaoh's)_**

_Lone footsteps- quietly walking towards the main royal throne-room were heard. A slight frown on his face. What was riches? Gold? jewels? Power? To him when his heart was about to be crushed. Had he enough guts? To pull off the highest sort of treason on his king? Would he succeed and more importantly would he be killed if caught red-handed?_

_High Priest and adviser to Pharaoh Atem…Seto Kaiba was not happy. Atem had just made a decision and it infuriated him since he had 'indirectly' said it wasn't a good idea, however, the pharaoh didn't __**always**__ agree with what his adviser said. _

_Why? Why did it have to be her? There were dozens of pretty ladies in court, princesses from royal families! That would look better next to Pharaoh Atem. Was it her blue eyes? Her kind demeanor? Her smile? He ran a hand through his brown hair in frustration not knowing what to do at the moment. He had no say about the matter and he knew it….._

_He came upon large doors and took a deep breath. It was what had been decided and he had to stick to it. No matter what happened. He pushed the doors open and walked in-being greeted by everyone as if he was part of the royal family. His gaze fell upon a girl who was standing next to the throne-looking directly at him, a question in her eyes. Did she know yet? Power, fame, respect, honor, riches would all be hers soon. _

_Anzu Mazaki…the woman he had fallen for. _

**_-Present day- (Domino City, Japan)_**

"I'm leaving!" Tea's voice called from the kitchen. She knew no one really heard her. That said she ran out the door towards Broad Street. High school was close by so she could walk there. Being a dancer she had to keep herself in shape and happened to be running today, very fast. She was usually the first one sitting in first period class….well except for that Seto Kaiba. He tended to get annoying sometimes. She never agreed with Joey though (about him being a pain in the arse) It would be rude and it wasn't in her character.

She was late, well almost. Tea was never one to do anything dangerous or illegal—probably the safest one in the geek-squad but today she was too busy to notice street signs that said, '**Don't Walk'** the oncoming cars and loud beeps! and ran the red light not noticing she almost got herself killed. Almost.

**SCREECH!**

"Gyyaaahhh!"a female's voice said and fell back on her butt.

"Gardner what the hell?! The sign says don't walk!" Kaiba said as he rolled the car window down and glared out at her-blue eyes clashing into blue. What was she doing? Running the red light? He almost killed her as his driver drove him to school. He'd be the one in trouble! No that wasn't important at the moment. Was she hurt? Was anything broken? Were her hands and knees scraped and possibly bleeding? Why did he care?

He sighed and got out of the car-ignoring all the girls that stopped, shocked and said, _'It's Seto Kaiba! OMG he's hotter in real life! I've seen him and now can die happy! This is the best day of my life!' _They were hanging onto each other shaking like they were going to faint from the excitement.

Those annoying Kaiba fan-girls…..they all needed to be put in jail or an asylum. He wasn't flattered by _that type_ of attention. Walking over to a sitting and (glaring up at him) Tea he bent/crouched down and raised an eyebrow at her. He ignored the girls in the background who were whispering and possibly glaring at Tea wondering who the heck she was and she did not deserve such precious time with him. How did he know her? Why was he concerned about her well being?

"Hmph!" Tea said looking elsewhere, arms crossed. Why was his closeness making her uneasy? It wasn't like this with the rest of her 'boys.' And why did he smell so good? No. Never mind that.

"What? Are you late for something maybe? School doesn't start for another half- hour. Seems that you love…." Kaiba started. Huh? Why was she blushing? Close up-her lips were pinker. Her pout was charming. No never mind that. What was wrong with him? He sighed hoping she'd say something! She always had something to say-especially during those duels he had with her 'beloved Yami' who always seemed to think her attention was annoying because he couldn't concentrate on the duel.

"I was…Yami just….He's just a little…." Tea said fumbling over her words. She didn't seem happy as she talked about him. She turned around to look up at him and blinked as his expression turned to one of concern? Asking if he did anything to her. She shook her head and why did he feel a sense of relief? Things were getting odd. This was unnerving. He'd better get out of this 'situation' soon. He couldn't start caring for this cheerleader and ran a hand through his chestnut locks.

Her blue eyes were troubled though. Perhaps that bastard had said something verbal to upset her? Kaiba was about to reach out his hand to help her up when he blinked as there was a shock of electricity and a flashback came into his mind and was gone the next second. Huh? Why had she appeared in his mind like that? Her sad blue eyes looking his way? Standing in white clothes and what seemed to be next to a throne?

"Umm Kaiba?" she said looking at him. What was with him? He looked lost somewhere.

"It's nothing." He said and asked if she wanted a ride to school. She looked at him like he'd lost his mind but sighed and agreed. Glad that she hadn't gotten injured. Opening the door he let her in first and then got in behind her and shut the door. The limo then made it's way to school.

Kaiba wasn't paying attention to Tea or to what she was saying. What was **_that?_** Why had he gotten such a _shiver?_ Like he was missing something important? He hadn't ever touched her or even held her hand-so what was that flashback? Of where he was pulling her along with him? The loud noises in the background? The fear in her eyes? her panting voice saying, _'Seto wait! Wait I can't run so fast!'_ And it was gone the next second? As if it was a nightmare?

Tea didn't turn around to look at him as the car drove to school. He was probably giving her the strange expression like before. Weird. And he'd offered a ride to school. Weirder. His odd ways to be kind sometimes-only to her-was kind of unnerving. He hated the rest of her _geek-squad._

The car stopped and she opened the door. He got out after her ignoring some of the shocked whispers. Incredulous looks of wtf? And then…..

"Oi! I wanna know why 'our Tea' is coming out of your car moneybags!" Joey said walking up the car at the front entrance of the school, waving a fisted hand in the air. Where had he gotten a hold of her? Why had she consented to get into his car? He could've done anything to her! And she was **_limping_** a little? She was HURT!

"Moneybags you're dead!" Joey said-fire in his eyes-and marching up to him, he had a look promising sudden death.

'….'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks. _


	2. Alarm

**_Empire_**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: There was something about Tea Gardner that sparked Seto Kaiba's interest. Something odd._

* * *

Chapter 2: Alarm

All Kaiba did was sigh in annoyance, running a hand through his hair-pissing off Joey even more-(the many school girls watching this scene sighed thinking how 'hot' Kaiba was when he did that) and Tristan held Joey's shirt back so he couldn't attack Kaiba. "Let me go! I will have your head moneybags!" Joey said to the whole school.

Tea's eyebrow twitched as she stepped in saying, "Joey! Wait! Kaiba err…well saved me from death because some fool almost killed me on the street….he was running the red light and all." A white lie never hurt anyone. Kaiba turned and stared at her inwardly shocked.

_Did she just? She had protected him? Why though?_

"Feh." Joey said (trying to get loose out of Tristan's grip) still not believing it but shrugged it off saying she'd better see the school nurse about those scratches and other injuries. Serenity popped in behind him saying she'd take her there. Mai pitched in (she didn't care for the first period class which was political science) and said they should go asap. Seemed that another complaint about her having 'very painful cramps' would be why she was the nurse…..again.

The bell rang and all the students 'skedaddled' (A quick departure) to their classrooms. "Hn." Kaiba said as he watched Gardner's retreating back and made his way to his first period class which was English. Apparently he hadn't asked Tea _why exactly_ she had felt so uneasy before.

She turned around to look at him and bit her lip. Had he felt something odd as well? A jolt of something? Had he noticed she kept her distance in his limo the whole time-and talked nervously? Her mind was still uneasy. What a…what was**_ that_** she had felt? It felt like a real life flashback?

_'__Anzu beloved it's just a little bit more before we get away from that bastard Atem.' He had said as she panted, breathing with difficulty. He was holding her hand in a tight grip; a gold-like tiara/headdress/crown was upon her head as if she was a queen. He'd never let go. He would never allow her to fall into anyone's hands as if she was a pretty possession up for display. _

Coming back down to earth she shook her head violently. Perhaps she, Tea had finally lost her mind. That was all there was to it. No way in hell Kaiba would ever speak so lovingly to her. And who in the seven hells was Anzu? She got weird goose-bumps and rubbed her arm.

**_-Nurse's station- _**

Mai was wise enough not to ask Tea about it right now-although her face said she was just itching to ask. What had she been doing in Kaiba's car? Had he offered? Where had he found her? Why was she hurt? Had he hurt her? Was all going through Mai's mind right now. After the nurse said she was 'A-ok' the three walked towards class.

Tea walked into class-and took a much needed deep breath saying, "Made it." She didn't like skipping classes (even if it was for an injury) she looked straight into azure eyes that were regarding her with humor. Damn it. It was him. She knew it. He was going to tease her until kingdom come.

"Gardner I didn't know it was in your character to try and commit suicide." Seto Kaiba said leaning forward suddenly. Her hair was in disarray-it was almost charming.

"You…" Tea stuttered. Great. This was the best thing that came out of her mouth. He shrugged and sat back in his chair as the bell rang. Damn him! she couldn't even come up with a proper thank you.

**_-Second Period Class-_**

Second period was Math class. 'Dammit' Joey Wheeler thought as he walked in with Tristan Taylor and Yugi Moto. He didn't care much for this subject. He yawned as he walked into the class. The bell had already rung but he wasn't late. He saw Tea already sitting along with his little sister Serenity. They were whispering about something. "I'm here." he said. He passed by the rich C.E.O wanting to punch the lights out of him...even though class was now in session.

"Mutt." Seto Kaiba said through gritted teeth.

"Moneybags." Joey said in the same voice.

Yup those two_ loved_ each other as everyone sighed not looking up. Their 'hatred' was well known throughout school. It was this odd mutual 'we will be civil to each other' which Tea told them to be. Her and her friendship tactics. She was going to kill him with her sweetness of 'everyone deserves a chance' speech. Everyone sat down as the teacher started taking roll call. Yugi Moto looked over but didn't see Yami in the class. They had left together from their house.

"Hey Yugi..." Tristan whispered.

"Mr. Taylor class has already begun. Please don't talk-you may do so outside of my class." the teacher said.

'Hnn...' Kaiba thought with a smirk. Geek-squad never learned.

He got a poke from the back and it was Gardner who said she wanted to talk to him after class or whenever no one was looking. He added the word **_Interesting_** to Tea's list. First she was charming now interesting. She took his silent-type nod as an ok.

"Mr. Wheeler since you are feeling chatty this morning you can come up here and do problem #5. We discussed this in class and it was in the homework." the Teacher said.

"I but...that wasn't me talking just now!" Joey said trying to plead his case. Poor Joey.

Her Purple Eyes were watching him and she shook her head inwardly. Her Poor Joseph. He always got himself into trouble. The teachers always turned to him first. She was dating Joey secretly, even the group or her girlfriends, Serenity and Tea didn't knew. It was better this way for now.

She sighed loudly and crossed her arms, a pout on her face. She wasn't happy about it though. She was getting a bad reputation-not knowing why though. Word was that someone had spread vicious rumors about her.

A guy from their grade after school asked if she'd sleep with him (because the other girls wanted to save 'it' until marriage). He had even said he'd pay her! Joey had almost landed himself into jail...Tristan, Yugi, Yami and Duke Devlin had to hold him down so he didn't attack the guy.

She sat up suddenly and her eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she just saw. Tea was poking Kaiba in the back?! Playfully? and whispered something to him? he was playing along and answering her back..What...What just happened here? had the world finally ended? **GASP!** or was Tea dating Kaiba in secret?! like she was dating Joey in secret?

When had that happened? And she didn't know about it?! She knew about everything first! Before it even came out! How had she missed this one?!

"Miss Valentine? Is something the matter back there? Or have you made a grand discovery you'd like to share with the class?" the math teacher called. Mai shook her head at the teacher and he went on to drone something about Algebra. They were never going to use it in real life...so like who cared? She looked at the clock. *sigh* five more minutes.

Now that she thought of it...She had made a grand discovery. Better than math anyway…..

Odd now that she thought of it. She never noticed that Kaiba and Tea made a very good looking couple...and would have adorable kids...uhhh *cough* *cough* never mind she said that. Tea would have her head if she knew where Mai's thoughts were going.

Everyone was sitting in class in silence listening to the teacher drone on and on. Suddenly everyone jumped from their seats in a panic. Everyone ignoring the teacher who was telling them to calm down. Calm down? As if! Someone had pulled the fire alarm from somewhere in the school and the water sprinklers turned on in the many classes. Girls were screaming about their hair, makeup and clothes and the Guys were more than happy (that someone had the right idea) as school might get canceled, the fire Department would show up and they'd finally have some fun and action in school.

The intercom turned on as the Principal's voice was heard. He told everyone should meet up or go outside in the football field and sit by grade in the bleachers. Joey stood and said that the Yakuza were attacking their school (no one heard him though) as everyone filed out-excited and scared voices in the halls.

Who pulled the alarm? Did it trip by itself? False alarm maybe? Just a Drill should it happen in real life? Whoever it was would be suspended or could even be expelled.

There was so much chaos, people pushing each other that no one saw Kaiba grab Tea's shoulder and hold her back. She turned around, her blue eyes wide with confusion. What was he doing? Should this be real did he want them to be burned in the school? He shook his head at her as he waited until everyone was out of the class and motioned for her to follow him. Bewildered and (didn't know why though) she followed him into the hall and both pushed though the mass of students and teachers and walked into the opposite direction and opened the door to the side staircase that wasn't being used.

...and disappeared through there.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Yami and Yugi are always separate guys in my fics. This goes for my other fic 'Porcelain' (which is Anzu Mazaki/Seto Kaiba fic) as well. Please read and review thanks. _


	3. Sudden Notice

**_Empire_**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: There was something about Tea Gardner that sparked Seto Kaiba's interest. Something odd._

* * *

Chapter 3: Sudden Notice

Students were shouting, desperately calling for their friends. Screaming resounded the hallways when the sounds of BOOM! and things 'crackling' like electricity was heard from above. Smoke started coming out of the chemistry room. "Students, faculty please calm down! And single file!" the principal called. Keh. Yeah right...

The Yugi group had made it downstairs towards the main doors. It was impossible to stop. Everyone was on their way to the football field and perhaps they could get all this sorted out. Joey was trying to get his friends into one group. It wasn't easy because everyone in the school was in uniform.

"Joey! Joey!" Serenity called from afar. He whipped around and sighed with relief as he saw her running towards him along with Mai. He searched the rest of his...**"TEA?!"** he exclaimed loudly, face panicked and looked around. He'd thought she'd be with Mai and Serenity.

"Joey don't look like that! You can't look for her since..." Yugi started but was cut off.

"Have you lost your marbles?! She could still be in school! I'm going to go back in and..." Joey said.

"Have you lost **_your marbles_****?!** You can't go back into a burning building!" Tristan repeated the same thing Joey said holding onto his shoulder so he didn't take off. He'd get into trouble from the faculty if they thought he was going back in-something about committing suicide or doing a dare.

"Guys...Kaiba's missing too." Mai said slowly looking around. Now was not the right time to think romantic thoughts. They could both be in danger. "...If he's with her he wouldn't leave her to die." She said slowly (trying to ease everyone's worries). Everyone fell silent as they heard the bells of the fire trucks...feeling sick.

_-Stairwell- (with Kaiba and Tea) _

"There's something I need to tell you Gardner." He said lifting her chin up. His eyes were clouded as if he was troubled by more than one thing.

"Kaiba?" she said and started coughing. He held her shoulder wondering why he was so worried about her all of a sudden. Suddenly a strange shock went through him….almost like de ja vue. Had he run away with her before? Holding hands like they were running from loud sounds and danger directed at them?

"Are you okay?" he asked looking really naturally concerned about her. It was a weird feeling. They had to get out of this building. They didn't have time to take a break. "….It's just a little more before we can get to safety." He said. He got a head nod.

_-Tea's P.O.V- _

She didn't have enough energy to move away from where Kaiba was touching her. Tea coughed and wondered what was wrong with Kaiba? Was the smoke getting to his head? Everyone was probably outside already, her group worried sick that she was still inside...and with Kaiba no less. Come to think of it, huh? she turned to look at Kaiba who was looking at the side of her belly/hip critically. How awkward. And then he spoke. What was the matter with him? What was…huh? She swayed and felt a little light-headed.

_-End Tea's P.O.V- _

"Gardner..You are always caring about other people….perhaps you should worry about yourself more." he started. Her gaze went down to where he was looking. GASP! she was...she was...and then she felt the pain. She was lightheaded, dizzy, couldn't breathe for a second. So was that why they were going down a separate stairwell? Or something else? She knew Kaiba wasn't about to think romantic thoughts like making out in the deserted stairwell….

_Must be the smoke inhalation in her brain…._

"Did that escape your notice when you were running away? someone either pushed you into something or you hit the side of something sharp. It's bleeding pretty bad." He didn't seem surprised or worried about what was happening to the school right now. His main concern was Tea and he said he was taking her to the hospital.

"...and I need to sue and fire some people." he muttered. He couldn't believe it came down to this. She started swaying and he sighed. _'Damsel and in dire distress'_ he thought as he picked her up in his arms, quite easily and walked down the stairwell. He would call his driver….or maybe text. It would be easier. If he walked down the streets like this he didn't know who he would encounter first, the Paparazzi or the Police.

...and to hell with what the Yugi group would think. Tea was his responsibility right now. He had never thought her to be his _enemy_…..

_-Football field-_

Mai patted Serenity's back in comfort as they sat together. Joey was pacing, looked at the school, sighed and then started pacing again. The police found their way to school so there was no way he could 'sneak' in. "Joey don't look like that! The police..." Yugi started. Then everyone's face turned white as they saw fire coming from the top floor of the school. It was the math wing of the building…they all would've been fried…..

"Hey man, don't try and console me. You should be just as worried. And her being with moneybags does **NOT** make it better." Joey said and started pacing again. Their Tea was alone with moneybags! This was terrible! Horrible! Alone! They were together and alone! His mind repeated this over and over again.

Serenity was sobbing slightly thinking no….knowing that there was a huge possibility that Tea had not gotten out even if the fire had started from the top of the school. How fast could she have ran? Even if she was a dancer?

**CRASH!** As another loud sound came from the school. And being the burning building made it even worse. It wasn't time to think of romantic notions…..at all.

He wasn't feeling any better that she might be okay because ….she was with **SETO KAIBA! GAH! that just made it 100,000, 000+ times worse!** and he wanted to pull his hair out.

**_-With Kaiba and Tea- _**

Kaiba and Tea were in the back of the school, waiting for his driver to show up. He looked down at Tea; she was lighter than he'd thought. Had he even hated her-he knew he wouldn't just leave her in the burning building to die. It wasn't as if he cared for her. When she woke up she'd throw a fit if she knew that she was in his arms and he smirked.

The limo approached him and they got in. He told the driver to get to the hospital asap. First the nurses did a double-take (seeing him of all people in the hospital) then seeing a girl in his arms, girlfriend? She was wearing the school uniform from the same school after all. Apparently he liked to keep his 'relationships' a secret from the media? Then shook their head and said they'd get the E.R doctor.

He looked impatient as he stood and a doctor approached him (who was also surprised to see Kaiba) standing there with a girl-in his arms no less. They put her on a cot and took her into the E.R to assess her injuries. Kaiba walked along with her—hand clenched and a firm expression wondering why he was so angry seeing even a scratch on her body and the bloodstains on her clothes made him want to crush someone…

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks._


	4. Raising Hell Part 1

**_Empire_**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: There was something about Tea Gardner that sparked Seto Kaiba's interest. Something odd._

* * *

Chapter 4: Raising Hell Part 1

"Kaiba…" Tea tried and coughed. Where were they and why was she in a bed? Kaiba was walking with her? And he did** NOT **look happy. She swore he looked like he wanted to strangle someone. He shook his head-still not looking at her or the expression that she probably had on her face.

They closed the curtains around her as he waited outside thinking about who'd dare make him look bad-by burning a school? No less? Injuring innocent students? What if he hadn't been in school that day? He owned a lot of other properties in Domino. Why hadn't they tried anything with them? Perhaps they were after another student? Or perhaps it was a student who **hated a teacher** because he/she got a bad grade and wanted to 'do away' with said Teacher?

He wondered what everyone was doing at the moment. That bastard Yami wasn't even in school today so he had no idea what was going on or where his 'beloved Tea' was. His eyes narrowed. That guy Yami could not see what was in front of his face.

Yami….How odd how he felt like he'd had a fight about Tea with him before many years ago. That he didn't care for her at all! And just needed a pretty lady at his side just to make HIM look good. Why did he (Kaiba) have this emotion? Hated? Jealousy? Envy? His hand fisted in anger. He didn't care for this feeling.

But then again….he hadn't called him Yami. He had called him **Pharaoh Atem**? Who in the seven hells was Atem? An ancestor? A royal? He was sure their bloodlines did not go that far back….into Egypt in any case.

Sitting down he thought how this would look terrible upon Kaiba Corp. 'I need to sue and fire a lot of people.' Suddenly he smirked. The Yugi group didn't even know where Tea was...Joey was probably bald by now; Yugi would be sweat-dropping and trying to console him. Mai Valentine would be thinking dirty thoughts that they'd eloped and might be expecting their first child in a few months. Little Wheeler probably had tears in her eyes. It was almost ironically amusing in a sense. He hadn't noticed the Doctor that came out.

"Mr. Kaiba. She has smoke inhalation, a large wound which will take a few stitches; the scar will fade overtime though so your girlfriend will be okay." He asked about their school saying it was on the news that a few floors were burning. There were a lot of people on the scene, police, firefighters, ambulances etc….not to mention hysterical, upset parents whose children were still _unaccounted _for. Apparently he knew Kaiba owned a part of the school….Kaiba said he'd take care of that issue with a head nod.

The E.R doctor nodded but sighed inwardly as he walked away. He was just a kid-not even in his 20's. He shouldn't have to do 'adult' stuff yet. Yet he was managing a business, worried about bills, debts, suing, firing and hiring people-who had to be screened to be loyal to the company (people thought him a child and could easily be manipulated and used). He also had a little brother-Mokuba was his name- to have watched over and now….Someone had tried to frame him? A friend? A close relative? Another Employee? A rival maybe? To defame the company?

This boy was growing up pretty fast. Well at least he had a girlfriend and by the way he looked so worried about her-it seemed he loved her and vice versa? Well that was good. A distraction from his hard life. She was probably good for him and his sanity.

'Girlfriend huh?' Kaiba thought with a huge smirk. A rocky relationship they had started with indeed...Just wait till the media heard about this one.

No better Joey and Yami…..

He looked at Tea lying peacefully on the cot through the 'viewing window' and he sighed in relief? Why did this trouble him? If she had been injured worse than the doctor said...he felt a sense of panic and a pang in his heart which startled him. Shaking his head he turned around and started pacing. Onto more pressing issues...Kaiba Corp. The school was one of his company's properties. As well as some other building's in Domino. Someone had tried to hurt his company...on purpose.

He would have to make a statement to the media and god knew who else wanted to know. Some were going to point fingers with, _'see we told you-you are not capable of running a business.' _What a bother. He looked down at his blue uniform and didn't care that it was messed up a little….how unlike him.

He walked into the room and stared down at her. She almost died. Smoke inhalation. Loss of blood. He lifted a hand and moved the hair off of her face. Her blue eyes gazed up into his. She took his hand in hers. "Hn." his grip on her tightened for some reason...his eyes softening. What was he going to do with her? Where would he take her now? his girlfriend huh? A twitch of a smile on his lips.

He saved her from the burning fire...just wait till the media heard about this one. They would surely get a kick out of young C.E.O Seto Kaiba dating. "You will continue to make trouble for me won't you Tea Gardner?" he asked her.

_A sharp feeling went through him as she took his hand in hers and he couldn't let her go…._

Her pout, almost glare was quite charming. "Kaiba..You infuriating..." she started stopped sighing loudly and then said, "...thanks."

His gaze was a silent 'you're welcome.' And he let his hand drop to his side.

_-School Football field-_

"Tea's **dead!** I know this! We can't even have a proper burial because her body is in ashes! Incinerated I tell you!" Joey said in a wild panic while pacing and hands in the air for emphasis. Everyone in the group was silent as all the students of the school were having mixed feelings.

"Oh my new cell phone!" a girl cried. She had just bought it yesterday! And the little charm her boyfriend had given to her for her birthday! All gone!

Everyone who heard turned to look at her like she was an idiot. "Shut-up Sakura." a lot of people said irritated at her thoughtlessness (of what was going on)

Students were pacing. Worried faces. Crying/sobbing sounds. Glares at teachers who were telling everyone to calm down...and Sakura was worried about her new cell phone? While so many students were unaccounted for? What the hell had happened anyway? No one seemed to have the answers. Police, A fire-fighter were talking with the principal in hushed tones. Media and news channel people were already on the scene. As always. It's what they did best.

A lot of news people were asking where Seto Kaiba was. Apparently they wanted to talk to him. Yeah where was he? He was missing all the _action_ so to speak but no one knew. Or were they hiding him—until he could make a statement later on? They were all dying to know what a teenager would say about one of his properties just randomly catch fire.

Some teachers-looked like secretary's from the office-were just walking into the field and were holding papers, books. Perhaps it was the student-body log book? GASP! Were they going to call roll? And see how many were actually missing? Was this **THAT **serious? Serenity pulled on Joey's sleeve and whispered she was really worried about Tea...and that Kaiba may be 'mean' and 'cold-hearted' to them but he protect her in this case? Right?

They were sitting in the same class when it happened after all. Joey did his best to try and reassure her but he himself had a painful feeling in his gut that something was terribly wrong. After all Kaiba, himself, could've gotten injured. He wasn't invincible.

Even Joey knew (inwardly admitting it) that Kaiba wasn't the type to leave a person to die…

_-Loudspeaker- (Principal)_

"I'd like all the grades to sit on separate bleachers. 6th grade Bleacher # 1. 7th Grade on Bleacher #2 and 8th grade on Bleacher #3." Students started moving around (knowing it wasn't the time to say or complain about anything) and some students-who were now white with fear- needed to be led/pushed along.

"I don't wanna sit on a damn bleacher! I want to go find my friend!" Joey said. He was suddenly feeling guilty of being okay and unharmed. He should've done something! Like make sure everyone was accounted for before they ran out of the school in a panic. Kaiba was probably going to 'get it' from all the media, companies, police even perhaps even the F.B.I! and whoever was involved. He kinda felt bad for the guy. If he was still alive that is.

He was sure everyone else felt the same…..

* * *

_Lady __Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks. _


	5. Raising Hell Part 2

**_Empire_**

**_Lady Nefertiti_**

_Summary: There was something about Tea Gardner that sparked Seto Kaiba's interest. Something odd._

* * *

Chapter 5: Raising Hell Part 2

_-Domino Hospital-_

"What am I to do with you now Tea Gardner?" Kaiba asked her aloud. They were probably going to be one of the 'unaccounted students' who were missing. Should he take her back to school? When she was healed? Drop her off at her house-her mother was probably worried if she was at the school and didn't see her daughter. Suddenly...

There was a bright light and he turned to see pictures being taken of the pair and he was holding her hand...SHIT! DAMN! F***

Yes the media would now surely get a kick out of him dating...How the hell did they find out he was here?! Was he followed? Did one of the nurses call the media to get over here asap? He was going to have her Arse fired! And she'd never work in this city again!

Tea Gardner would continue to make trouble for him...of this he knew for sure and he sighed sitting down next to her. Kaiba was furious that the media/news took pictures of him and Tea. This would, no doubt be on the front page of the newspapers tomorrow. He could always deny the pictures saying it was photo-shopped. He could say he didn't have time for such _activities_ with his busy schedule.

Damn the media and their pestering. The lies they would come up with about him. Not that they hadn't tried anything before with their 'Seto Kaiba and his love life'. It was hard to be rich and famous….sometimes he got the wrong kind of attention. Like those girls on the streets earlier today.

"Mr. Kaiba! Wait! Just one question!" the media said as he shut the door in their faces. It was the best he could do at the moment.

They had to get a statement out of Seto Kaiba no matter what! Fires in school didn't happen just normally and Kaiba corp. was his...well Seto Kaiba basically owned all of Domino! And what was this about him and a girlfriend? A girl from his high school perhaps? They had to get a statement out of her too! Was she a gold-digger? After his money and fame? She was injured? What a great romance to tell everyone! It would also be posted in the tabloids too…

_'Like hell'_ Kaiba thought irritated sighing loudly staring at nothing really. He was really going to kill someone one of these days…..

He waited for the Doctor. The damage had been done (the pictures and news) and he knew Tea was going to kill him later for carrying her in his arms and making the front page of the news. Hmm maybe she'd beat him and wrestle with him with those tiny fists of hers. _'Well then bring it on.'_ he thought with a smirk. He saw them roll Tea into the E.R room and fisted a hand? His blood boiled with anger for some unknown reason. Someone was **DEAD MEAT**, so to speak. So perhaps if the media said Tea was his _girlfriend_-he had every right to be extra furious? They had targeted her to hurt him?

A lot of people were probably going to think that he, Kaiba hurt all those students on purpose and caused the fire because he was angry with some companies that were trying to get rid of his claim of the school-saying that he didn't need it since he had no real interest (and should rather be schooled with a private tutor) in the school, no family, or even a girlfriend to care enough about the school and Kaiba was just being a spoiled rich brat…..

Gardner was really going to kill him when she found out what was really happening. He thought with a smirk and hoped she'd be okay. Hmm….now that he thought about it-he could use her. She could do with some publicity. She wanted to be a dancer didn't she? What better reason that she could become famous instantly if she was seen with him?

Hmm…Kaiba seemed to be plotting away while Tea was in hospital cot/bed…..

_-School Football field- _

It was silent in the field-oddly. Some students faces were white, fear knowing their friends were missing. Joey was still pacing as Serenity walked up and put a hand on his arm. "Joey please calm down. I know Tea's like a sister to you but Kaiba…" she started.

"Seren' what are you talking about? Kaiba never gave a shit 'bout anyone! Let alone Tea who he calls a cheerleader-and annoyance and someone who pry's into others business and lectures them!" he said.

"Joey Please. For heaven's sake…." Yugi started. Tristan was about to say something and then….

"Joseph Wheeler You sit down right now and stop raising hell to upset everyone. There is nothing we can do about Tea right now-but pray for the best." Mai said sternly. Anger was the best way to cover up her worry for Tea and yes even Seto Kaiba it seemed.

"Yes Ma'am." he said and put his 'puppy-ears' down and sat back down on the seat. Yami (who had oddly arrived on the scene since the fire) was thinking about something else at the moment. This clearly wasn't an accident-and someone was trying to put the blame on Kaiba.

Someone _extremely_ jealous of Seto Kaiba…..but enough to set a school on fire? And kill other students too? Sure the company was more successful than some others-perhaps they thought they could get away with it? Since Kaiba was just a teenager?

Not to mention….Tea. She was missing along with him. This angered Yami in more ways than one. It was an odd feeling but somehow it felt that his enemy/rival had just 'taken off' with his woman. It didn't matter to him whether Kaiba was saving her life because she was injured or something along those lines. She was alone with him somewhere and Kaiba didn't bother to call someone to tell where she was.

_-Flashback- _

_The Egyptian army had caught up with Anzu and Kaiba as they were surrounded by the army. Oddly Kaiba didn't look afraid or worried about this current situation. If he (Kaiba) wanted Anzu then he would have her. She was unhappy with Atem and no one could see it except him. It seemed as though perhaps it was her gold headdress was keeping her from running fast. _

_"__Stop! Stop right there Seto Kaiba." Pharaoh Atem said in a loud booming voice. Shock and fury and sudden murder in his voice. His revered and respected High priest would dare to run off with his wife? And the bastard was holding her hand! Grr…She was afraid, pale as she looked from him to Seto. Was she afraid for him Atem? Or was she afraid for Seto? He couldn't tell. _

_One deserved death if you ran away with someone's woman….in this case his Queen Anzu. _

_-End Flashback- _

Yami shook his head in confusion as he tried to listen to what Tristan was saying while looking at Mai who was trying to console Serenity. What a silly thought to have. Since when did Kaiba ever think of Tea like that? And why would his flashback be of a female he didn't know? Anzu? Who was she?

"Umm did it ever occur to you guys that if someone is hurt they could've ran off to the Hospital?" Yugi said randomly. Everyone turned to stare at him, realization dawning on them. Someone could go check on students who had gone to the hospital! But they would have to get away from all the grown-ups and panicked parents who were accidently thinking some student was their own child.

_"__YugZ!_ You are a genius!" Joey said fisting a hand into the air. Now how were they going to do this? Cause a fake drama so one of them could get away easily. Hmmm…ah-ha! "Hey Mai…" Joey started.

"No way puppy!" Mai said huffing and looked away. Despite what was going on, Serenity cracked a smile. Those two. He pouted and said it was for Tea! She glowered (glared daggers) at him, thought about it and went off towards the teachers. _'This is for Tea…this is for my dear friend, this is only for her.'_ Mai thought as she walked away. The rest plotted of who was going to go where and do what.

"Were you perhaps a court jester in the past life Joey? Or part of the police?" Yami asked him.

'….'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: lol...Please read and review! thanks. _


End file.
